


Breakfast can wait

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Dragon Age Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Thedas, One Night Stands, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Person A and B have a one night stand together. In the morning, when they wake up, person A takes B out to breakfast bc dang they’re cute.Cute stupid dorks doing cute stupid things.





	Breakfast can wait

 

Amell head was pounding. Maker what a night, when Leliana told her she needed to relax and let go she was sure she didn’t meant it like this. She did the classic check up. Her purse was there, so was her cellphone and her keys. Good, she looked around her room and the colors rose to her face. Was that her bra on the ceiling fan? She slowly traced her own body down and the redness only intensified, as she was as naked as the day she came to the world..

Oh

_OH_

Memories of last night stuck her like a train. Last night at the bar, the cute guy with amber eyes and beautiful muscular arms. She invited him over and then they….they…

She gulped soundly. _Great going Amell your first time is a one night stand, perfect, that’s going to be an awkward conversation with your kids in the future._

Still even as she thought back she couldn’t regret it, last night had been, well maybe it was the former virgin in her talking, but it had been amazing.She was ready to rose from bed, take a shower and go on with her life when she heard something move beside her. She slowly looked beside her only to find the guy from last night soundly asleep.

She blinked once, then twice. He was still here? Wasn’t normal procedure for one night stands to disappear at four am? She would need to talk with Leliana and Morrigan.

She sat on the bed covering herself with a blanket. It seemed silly given the fact that he likely saw it _all_ last night.

He looked at him intently. Maker he was cute. That sandy hair, and that relaxed grin. She saw a couple of scars in his arms and frowned, less than twenty four hours of meeting the guy and she was ready to punch whoever had hurt him. As she continued staring she saw other marks, this time on his back , they looked red somewhat painful, what sort of thing could have caused…

She then looked at her hands and her somewhat ruined manicure.

Oh…. _oh_

She wanted to laugh or to cry. Maker this was going to be awkward. She rose slowly from the bed and began tidying her room just a bit. She disposed her underwear into the laundry bin. She managed to also get his clothes, folded them and placed them on the chair.

Amell then decided to make an experiment. She was going to shower and if he was still there when she came out , she would buy him breakfast.

She tried to take her time in the shower, but an anxious part of her just wanted to go out and bed the guy again. _Control yourself woman!_

She came out of the shower, crisp clean, she saw herself in the mirror, she was grinning like an idiot. Well Leliana did told her that there was a face  that yelled ‘I just had sex’ , she guessed this was hers.

_Control yourself woman, may be he just want to go home and add this as another one night stand!_

That was entirely possible. She was about to take a deep breath when she saw it, was that a ....? She swallowed soundly it was not one, not  two, but five different hickeys coming from her neck and down her breast. She could almost hear her blood boiling. As if the pleasant soreness between her legs wasn’t enough to turn her on.

“Deep breaths Amell” she said to her reflection.

She opened the door to see him waking up, he looked a bit confused, he clearly didn’t recognize the room. She cleared her throat.

“Umm, hi”

He looked at her and the colors rose to his face, almost obscuring the little freckles in his cheeks.

“I...I...good morning?”

“Good morning” she said with good humor. Maker’s breath he was very very cute.

“I was just leaving I didn’t mean to….”

“Oh” she said a little disheartened “yes, yes of course”

“I….last night...we….”

“It appears so”

“I am so sorry”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I….wasn’t it….bad?”

“I...no, it wasn’t bad, I mean, do you have any sensibility on your back? Believe me it wasn’t bad….was I bad?”

“What? Of course not! It’s just I….I….”

“Spit it out”

“It was my first, okay?” he admitted with an impossible red face.

She dropped her towel, which only made him look away. “You are joking”

“No, I am not”

“You gave that performance in your first? Maker’s breath can I keep you?” she said before her genitals decided to check with the brain to see if anything was appropriate to say. She covered her mouth with both hands. “I mean I….” He was looking at her with his mouth open, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she was naked and not sexually wet or if he was going to say something more. “Me too” she said leaning to take back her towel

“You too what?” he asked

“It was my first too”

“No way!” he said with the same surprised tone as she had used.

“Yes way”

“But why you are beautiful!” there was a pregnant pause “I mean it doesn't….”

“Well, guys usually think I am kinda boring and too bookish…”

“What a bunch of assholes”

She laughed “You do have a point there”

“So…”

“So…”

“Alright, I don’t know what’s the normal procedure for this situations”

“I don’t think there is a protocol, for this particular case” she said looking around the room, for inspiration. “Hey I know this cool place that has the best pancakes in town”

He blinked somewhat confused.

“You are asking me on a date?” he asked , a smile forming in his face.

“Well we already took each other’s virginity, so yeah I say, let’s go get breakfast, we can talk more about this” she said pointing them both back and forward “Over delicious pancakes and orange juice”

“That does seem like a good idea”

“You know, they have a challenge in that pancake house, if you eat 12 fluffy pancakes in a row you don’t pay your bill”

“Then the breakfast is on me” he said excitedly

“You are in front of the current title holder”

“Good, I like girls with good appetite”

“That’s what she said”

Time stood still for an instant and they both fell electricity in the room.

“Would it be completely outrageous if we…?” she asked as casually as she could

“I mean only if you want to…”

“Alistair, was it?”

“Yeah…”

“The pancake house is open 24 hours, I think we can delay an hour or two”

“You just took a shower”

“Good, that means we both will need to take a shower before going for breakfast” she said winking

A goofy grin spread on his face. “Get in the bed woman”

“Sir yes sir” she said as she threw the towel and leaped to the fluffy white bed.


End file.
